


somedays

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everybody's cool, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Is Awesome, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers and the 21st Century. That's it.





	somedays

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is Infinity War never happened and I'm just really sad Chris is potentially leaving :(
> 
> Enjoy!

Somedays, Steve has no idea what's going on.

Others, he has a vague grip on things he encounters on a daily basis.

And then there are the days when he's in awe of this dream he's been dropped into. It's of course by no means perfect, the world is never likely to be. But sometimes he or another member of the team will catch him staring at a laptop screensaver or being excited about how much the 'youth' has changed. Just the other day a young man walked up to him, nervous as hell to meet Captain America. 

After greeting the man, Steve would do nothing but listen to him and compliment his galaxy hair that reached well past his shoulders. 

You couldn't do that back in the day.

Natasha and Clint will also remember the day the look on Steve's face when he had been informed that gay marriage was basically legal almost everywhere. Thor also remembers holding his friend close that day as Steve struggled to process everything. 

Sometimes Steve will simply stare at his phone in awe as it plays some dumb video Tony had sent him. 

Once there had been a slight misunderstanding when it looked like Steve had been staring at Natasha's rear, when in fact he was admiring her clothing. He had subsequently told her that something like that was scandalous back then and that he was so relieved and proud at how much had changed, how much had been fought for and won.

Sometimes he feels as if he's too out of place, representing an outdated way of thinking. Then Peter would sit him down and compile a list of things, social media things, that people have said or wrote about him. Steve was extremely pleased at being hailed as the King of Justice. Peter was just in shock after Captain Rogers had wrapped him up in a tight embrace of thanks.

One day Bruce had taken it upon himself to introduce Steve to digital art to see if the man would enjoy. Though he was hesitant at first, Steve quickly warmed up to it, while insisting that traditional art will always be his first choice.

Somedays, like this one, Steve's in awe of how much planning can be done with as minimal interaction as possible. And considering it's his wedding, he enjoys that very much.


End file.
